Karaoke Night
by CrystalDragon791
Summary: Our favorite NARUTO girls are having love troubles, so they go to the one place where they can unwind and forget...their favorite Karaoke Bar! And guess who witnesses their revealing performances? NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen, KibaIno
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Read too many songfics, and you simply have to come up with one of your own. Disclaimer: Kishimoto has NARUTO, but I'll always have this night!**_

Karaoke Night, Chapter 1: The Challenge

Five glassy-eyed young women slumped around a circular table in the smoky karaoke bar, the cubed ice in their glasses painted golden by the liquid sliding across the crystalline surfaces. Telltale blushes stained every cheek, but there was nary a smile to be seen among them.

_(Author's View, clockwise from top: Ino, Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten)_

The cornsilk blonde appeared the worst off. Two empty glasses accompanied the one she currently guzzled, and her ice blue eyes were unfocused and bloodshot. Her normally impeccably styled hair fought its long ponytail, frizzy and entangled. The carefully-applied makeup surrounding her eyes smudged and blurred, giving her a raccoon-like appearance. She smelled of sweat, but only a flimsy sheen of perspiration coated her skin.

The sandy blonde to her left was in nearly as bad shape. The heavy fan she always bore lay at her feet, along with her poise. With one hand she clenched an empty bottle, while the other supported the weight of her head. Her cheek smushed against the fist that propped it up, billowing away from the knuckles; her cynical mouth hung partly open, frowning with her eyes at the dead air in front of her. The alcoholic flush extended from beneath her layered bangs all the way to her collarbone.

The pinkette on her other side was the most dejected of the bunch, though not the most intoxicated. Her bubblegum locks spilled over her shoulders onto the wooden boards of the table and the bare arms that rested upon it. Skilled, elegant hands lay flat with her chin on top of them, green eyes staring at the stem of her martini glass. A devastated expression of decided knowing masked her lovely features—she had the look of someone who was completely resigned to a heartbreaking reality.

The alabaster-skinned, raven-haired beauty next to the pinkette stirred her stout drink slowly, uncharacteristically solemn. She cupped her marble neck in one hand, the appendage disappearing in her shadowy locks. Her pale grey-blue eyes were as determined as the pink-haired girl's, but the stubbornness was nowhere near as disparaging. It was fed up, daring, and outstandingly courageous.

The last young woman at the table was brown-haired, brown eyed, and appallingly cheerful. She'd downed three shot glasses, with a fourth revolving counter-clockwise in her strong fingers, though her inebriation seemed to be a product of sympathy alone. A self-satisfied, _"I'm deliriously happy because I can't believe this is happening to me"_ smile curled the corners of her mouth, and the blush coloring her cheeks resulted as much from pleasure as from liquor. Her hair was as mussed, her eyes as glazed-over, and her scent as sweat-soaked as her four friends, but because she alone was in a good mood (and the least wasted), the task therefore fell to her to form a structure for their night of healing.

"Why did I dump him?" Ino muttered desperately. "He was so _good_ to me…what the hell is wrong with me? He was _perfect_."

Temari snorted. "Nobody's perfect, Blondie," she drawled. "Do you know how hard Shikamaru had to work to make you happy? He wasn't comfortable with you, even though he loves you to death. He wasn't being _him_."

Ino fell silent, her hazy mind laboring under this new information. Suddenly, her face screwed up with an accusation. "You're blonde, too."

Temari frowned with this new revelation; Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten giggled weakly. "You were fine with him," Temari countered, sobering the atmosphere immediately. "Fine isn't good enough. Fine is what you say to someone who you don't really know but who feels obligated to stop you on the street to ask how you are. It's not what you say to someone important."

Ino threw back her head, downing the last of her drink. "I should've tried harder," she insisted breathlessly. "I _love_ him…"

"Not like you loved Kiba," Hinata said quietly. Her friends stared at her, dumbfounded that she would speak up like this. "Shikamaru is more than a brother, but different from a lover. We all saw you kiss him, and I know you didn't kiss him like you kissed Kiba."

"How did I kiss Kiba?" Ino wanted to know, seemingly under the impression that Hinata knew her feelings better than she did.

Hinata considered for a moment, but it was Sakura who answered. "Like, in spite of everything, kissing him told you all you needed to know about how much he cared for you."

"And what it said was that, in spite of you and him and the rest of the world, he would always love you," Tenten added dreamily. Ino and Temari stared at the three kunoichi.

"When did you take over my mind possession jutsu?" Ino queried plaintively.

"We know what it is to love," Hinata replied, the corners of her silvery eyes turning downwards mournfully. "And I know how Kiba feels about you."

Ino perked up. "Feels?"

"What?" Hinata asked, coming out of a daze.

"You said, 'Kiba feels', not 'Kiba _felt_'," Ino clarified. "That implies that he still cares for me. He doesn't still care for me, does he?" Hinata gaped at her ice blonde friend, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Does he?" Ino demanded.

Temari rolled her eyes, which Ino caught—even in her inebriated state, she was conscious of the actions of those around her. "What?"

"You obviously still care about Kiba, no matter if he cares for you back," the Sand kunoichi pointed out. "Why would you date Shikamaru if you still cared for Kiba?"

"'Cause I didn't _know_ I did!" Ino exclaimed, burying her head in her hands. "I thought I was tired of the fighting, and the screaming, and…I thought Shika could make me happy. And he did, he really did, but it was so…_tame_. And I realized I don't like tame. I hate it, in fact."

Tenten sighed into her shot glass; her dislike of indecisive people was famous. Temari snorted impatiently. "Shikamaru is not _tame_," she protested incredulously. "He is lazy and unambitious, but he is NOT tame. He worked _so hard_ to be who you wanted, he stopped being himself."

"But sometimes being the real you means betraying everything and everyone who loved and cared about him," Sakura put in bitterly. "And crossing lines you can't come back from."

"And sometimes he can't help himself and it's you who has to change," Hinata said. She, Sakura, Temari, and Ino lapsed into grim silence, contemplating their miserable love lives. Tenten downed the last of her shot glass and straightened up in her chair.

"Okay, ladies," she announced. "It's time for an intervention." Her friends turned and gazed at her balefully. "I propose a Karaoke Challenge."

Temari frowned irritably. "A what?"

"Karaoke Challenge," Tenten repeated patiently. "It's a little ritual of ours when we're down on our luck and end up here. If everyone accepts the Challenge, the one who proposed it gets to pick the order and who sings what—"

"That's not fair," Temari interrupted.

"But she also has to go first," Tenten finished.

"Oh. Well, okay then."

"Also, there has to be a recurring theme, a recurring artist, and no half-assing onstage. It's not about doing well up there; it's about achieving a cathartic state of being."

"Wha?" Ino asked fuzzily.

"You know all that pent-up energy you get when you're upset? Cathartic means you do something to let it out," Sakura explained. Ino nodded, mouthing "Oohhh."

"So, whadda you guys say?" Tenten demanded.

Temari sighed gustily. "Yeah, whatever."

Sakura waved her glass vaguely. "Why not?"

Ino stared blearily at nothing. "Okay."

Hinata leaned her forehead against her palm, not answering.

"Hina?" Tenten asked gently.

"…sure."

_**AN: Speak! Tell me your thoughts! I NEED TO KNOW IF I'M DOING THIS RIGHT! And, while we're on this topic, can anyone think of a better threat for non-reviewers than a visit from Kabuto-Orochimaru?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Okay, so apparently I'm on a roll with the whole posting-the-unedited-chapter thing, cuz that's what I did. Here's the real one, with thanks to the following for reviewing Chapter 1 and the old version of this chapter:**_

_**--Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku (GG! W00t!)**_

_**--WinterMission**_

_**--Hikari-letal-blood**_

_**-- -seyz-**_

_**--Musik Drache**_

_**--Orchird Tiger Lily**_

_**I know I didn't give a lot of time before I posted this chapter, but I wanted to put some 'song' in 'songfic' ASAP. Enjoy!**_

Karaoke Night, Chapter 2: Not Alone/My Life Would Suck Without You

"Okay, girls, you know what this means," Tenten said dramatically. "I…must take the mic."

Sakura smiled in spite of herself. "What are you going to sing?"

Tenten tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, it has to establish the theme of the night. Got it," she proclaimed. "I'm going to sing a song to Neji."

"Neji?" Temari demanded. "Is he here?"

"Nope," Tenten replied proudly. "All the easier to be honest in the sentiment."

Hinata raised her eyebrows and stuck out her bottom lip at the same time. "She has a point."

"So if you sing a song to Neji," Ino began. "We all have to sing to…"

"A significant boy in your life—who is NOT a relative."

"Tenten!"

"No go-backs, Temari. You accepted the challenge, and now you have to follow through. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a rhapsody to sing."

oOo

Neji sank into the cushions of his armchair, emotionally energized, physically exhausted, and slightly tipsy. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba mimicked him, exhaling as they took their seats. "Hell of a day," Neji muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Tell me about it," Shikamaru returned, rubbing his face. "I can't believe this…"

"Sorry, man," Naruto said sympathetically. "We know how you felt about Ino."

"It was harsh for her to dump you like that," Sasuke added.

"It's not that," Shikamaru dismissed.

"It's not?" Kiba asked, surprised. "You yelled at her when she said she couldn't love you as anything other than a brother. You _yelled_."

"I know," Shikamaru replied, frustrated. "But not because I was mad at her. I'm not."

"Then," Naruto said slowly, "who are you mad at?"

"You were mad at someone," Neji pointed out.

"I was mad at _me_," Shikamaru spat.

"Um," Naruto said, confused. "Why?"

"Can you just drop it, guys?" Shikamaru inquired, a little desperately.

"No," Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke shot back.

Shikamaru growled, "What a drag," before answering. "I was mad because I felt the same way and it took me six months to figure it out."

Sasuke smirked. "Your pride was hurt."

Shikamaru took a giant swig of his sake. "Yeah," he rasped.

"So, you're okay with the breakup?" Kiba asked cautiously.

"It's a relief, actually," the strategist replied. "I was working too hard to make her happy, and I didn't even realize it."

"Whew," Naruto said. "She must have had you wrapped really tightly to distract you like that."

"Love does that, I guess," Shikamaru replied. "I still love her as a sister, you know."

"We know," Sasuke assured him.

"You don't," Neji countered. "The rest of us do, but you don't."

"What was that, Hyuuga?" Sasuke demanded icily.

"I have Hinata and Hanabi, Kiba has Hinata as well, Naruto has Sakura, and Shikamaru has Ino. You don't have anyone."

"I have Sakura, too, Hyuuga," Sasuke retorted.

"Oh, please," Neji scoffed.

"I love her!" Sasuke protested, his eyes flickering blood red.

"Not as a sister," Shikamaru put in. Sasuke drew breath to reply, but frowned at the realization of having no comeback. Naruto chuckled.

"Shut it, Naruto," Sasuke snapped. "You're no better off than I am."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"If you weren't such a dobe, you would know exactly what I mean. Everyone else does."

"It's true," Kiba added.

"And with Kiba being another ex of Ino's, Neji's the only one in a semi-dependable relationship," Shikamaru finished.

"More than semi-dependable, thank you," Neji retorted stiffly. He was touchy when it came to Tenten.

"You fight just like the rest of us," Naruto pointed out.

"But we make up afterwards," Neji returned. "We belong together, and we know it."

"I thought the same when I was with Ino," Shikamaru muttered.

"Aha!" Kiba exclaimed. "You _are_ miserable."

"I just got dumped, idiot. It's not exactly a self-affirming experience."

The MC of the club took the mic and interrupted anything else the young men might've had to say. "All right, ladies and gentlemen, how are we all feeling tonight?" The young shinobi stared annoyedly at the host while the rest of the club cheered. "Well, we've got a great lineup for tonight, starting with a kunoichi we all know and love—apparently it's Karaoke Challenge Night again." Everyone but Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba exchanged excited looks and cheered, hooted, or hollered appreciatively. The aforementioned shinobi exchanged WTF? looks instead. "So, please, let's have a rousing welcome for the one, the only, the great Panda Girl herself, TENTEN!"

"_WHAT?"_

Neji's expletive was lost in the storm of applause that followed the MC's introduction. Lo and behold, Tenten trotted up onto the stage, bowing illustriously to her adoring fans. Even from their place in the back, Neji noticed the unusual flush on her cheeks and the loss of inhibitions gleaming in her chocolate eyes. To his great consternation, Tenten let loose her twin buns, allowing her umber locks to tumble fetchingly down to her waist. Civilians in the crowd whistled appreciatively, eliciting furious glares on Neji's part.

Laughing, Tenten spoke into the mic: "Sorry, boys, but this song goes out to a very special man in my life…who is none of you. This one goes out to you, babe—you know who you are. Yuuki, hit the switch." Rhythmic guitar patterns reverberated throughout the room, with Tenten bobbing her head in time with the beat.

_**[AN: **__Tenten (Recording)__**]**_

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before_

Tenten sang surprisingly well, enunciating the lyrics with clarity and surety. Neji tried to hold onto his annoyance at her frivolous behavior, but it was so hard with her hair down like that…

_Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

Ah, yes, he had said that, hadn't he? During their first fight, he'd accused her of a lack of femininity, and had told her about all these other girls that had been supposedly hanging all over him. Then she'd kissed him in order to shut him up and they'd forgotten why they were fighting in the first place. No matter what stupid little arguments they got into, they always made up.  
_  
Cuz we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  
_

And now she was tossing her head and finger-combing her hair out of her face and holding the microphone just close enough to amplify her voice perfectly, but far enough away to see her seductive lips embracing the tones and lyrics.

_Maybe I was stupid  
For telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong  
For tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out I'm nothing without you_

Well, they _did_ both have issues (who in the Leaf Twelve didn't?), and he sure as hell knew he couldn't live without her…

_Cuz we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

Tenten jumped up and down onstage and danced with the mic stand, singing her heart out and ripping the really good notes.

_Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you,  
But I can't let you go,  
Oh yeah_

She danced like crazy during the music break, her brown hair glowing golden in the hazy spotlight trained on her form. Her Chinese-styled shirt hugged her in all the right places, exposing a tan strip of flesh between her hem and the top of her dark pink trousers. She leaped and twisted and shimmied and head-banged and Neji was suddenly struck by the knowledge that she was doing all this for him. The song, the dancing, the heartfelt _everything_ was solely for him. No one else.

_Cuz we belong together now, yeah yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

Only they were in the room, even if she didn't really know he was there. She was performing to him, and he saw her, and she was never more beautiful than she was in this moment. Holy shit, he was falling in love all over again!

_Cuz we belong (yeah) together now (together now), (yeah)  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me, and honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

The last note echoed in Neji's ears and in Neji's soul, striking a chord deep within him. Then he realized that she was taking her bow (flipping her hair around in the process, too, the tease), and he found himself applauding along with the rest of the crowd.

"Whoa." Shikamaru's lazy voice was stunned. "I take it back."

Neji smirked. "Good genius. I told you Tenten and I were made for each other."

"We'll never doubt it again, man," Naruto told him sincerely, watching Tenten return to her seat. Abruptly, he grabbed the elbow of a passing waitress. "Excuse me, what did the MC mean by Karaoke Challenge Night?"

The waitress grinned. "Tenten and her friends are regulars around here—sometimes they play this game of theirs called Karaoke Challenge. No one but them knows the rules, but they sing their best whenever they play it. Pay attention to what they're singing and what introductions they make; it usually gives you a glance into their love lives."

Naruto thanked the girl as she returned to her duties, scanning the faces of his friends. "Tenten's friends…"

"That would be Hinata, Sakura, and Ino," Neji went on.

"And Temari's in town, too," Shikamaru added.

Kiba scratched Akamaru, lounging in the middle of their circle of chairs, behind the ears. "Anyone else a little apprehensive as to what tonight might have in store for us?"

oOo

"Wow, Tenten," Temari said when the brunette had resumed her seat. "I never knew you had it in you."

"That's what they all say," Tenten replied, waving off the compliment. "Now, let me see…Hinata, you ready?"

"N-now? After how you just d-did? I don't know if I can live up to that…"

"Oh, quit the stuttering act, Hina, we all know you don't do that anymore."

Hinata sighed, knowing she was cornered. "Very well, Tennie. What do I have to do?"

"I was thinking…" she whispered fervently into Hinata's ear. The Hyuuga girl sat up straighter, her eyes widening in delight.

"Really? Good. I was afraid you'd say something like the Pussycat Dolls."

"That's still an option if you don't get your butt up there!"

"I'm going, I'm going!"

_**AN: What will Hinata sing? Why are she and Sakura so depressed? What will the boys' reactions be like? HOW WILL THE NIGHT END??????**_

_**Find out in the next installment of…**_**Karaoke Night**_**!**_

_**Oh, and uh…REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hey party people! Thanks for the amazing response you guys gave me on the last chapter—I'm glad to know I'm doing this right. Extra kudos and cookies to the following for posting a review:**_

_**--Kawaii Chibi-kun**_

_**--Ro Bo Mu F Fin (no worries, they won't stay depressed for very long…)**_

_**--GraityTheWizard**_

_**--Tobi'sgoodirllovesSasuSaku (No more Kelly Clarkson, I'm afraid )**_

_**--WinterMission (Thank you for your enthusiasm!)**_

_**--Orchird Tiger Lily (Thank you so much! I like to give my readers a really good visual, since the stories play out like movies in my head)**_

_**--Musik Drache**_

_**Now, as I told GG, no more Kelly Clarkson—the other girls are going to sing songs by the same artist, one who is different from Kelly. Disclaimer: I only own Karaoke Night. The characters and preceding plot belong to Kishimoto. **_

Karaoke Night, Chapter 3: Epiphany/Hey Stephen

Naruto slouched back into his armchair, taking a swig of the almost-full bottle in his hand. "Heads up, guys," he told his friends as the MC ascended the stage again. "I think it's time for round two." Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji sat up a little straighter, interested to see which of their female friends might be up next.

"Hey, hey, hey, everybody, how we doin' tonight?" the MC called to the audience. The off-duty shinobi and civilians roared their approval of the last performance. "Wow, Tenten was amazing, am I right? Yeah! All right, next up we have another of our regulars, one of the Challengers…" the audience cheered again, drowning out the last of the MC's statement. "So, let's give it up for the one, the only, the raven-haired beauty with a voice like liquid silver, HINATA HYUUGA!

"_Hinata?_"

Hinata stepped forward onto the stage, shedding the lavender zip-up jacket she wore. Underneath was a black, skintight shirt with mesh sleeves and a V of mesh at the neckline. Naruto bristled at the catcalls and whistles that ensued, but was distracted from his wrath when Hinata spoke into the mic, her usually soft voice strong.

"This song's for a guy I know who's special to me. You all should know who he is…everyone does, except for him."

The crowd laughed, with Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba joining in. Naruto stared at his friends. "What? What is she talking about?" That just made them laugh harder.

In the meantime, cheerful guitar music played over the speaker system, and Hinata started to hum into the microphone.

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceivin'  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talkin'  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to  
_

Hinata's voice was light and sweet, her body language innocently flirty as she swayed to the upbeat music. Her blue-black hair danced and swirled around her beautiful face, sticking to her mouth and the sweat on her temples. Naruto was amazed at this new side of her—whenever he talked to her, Hinata could barely string five words together.

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believin'  
I don't always have to be alone  
_

Alone? What was this about alone? What kind of idiot wouldn't want to be with Hinata? She was smart, kind, powerful, cute—scratch that, she was gorgeous. Not to mention determined, and resilient; who else could've stood up to Hiashi Hyuuga like she had done her whole life? She'd taken her clan's _kekkei-genkai_ techniques and made them her own—what kind of guy would be dense enough to ignore her affections?

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself  
_

Naruto felt himself deflate a little. Whoever this guy was who had stolen Hina's heart, she sure was crazy about him. He could tell from the way her pale eyes lit up like moonlight as she sang, the way a natural blush heightened the rosy glow on her cheeks from the alcohol.

_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leavin'?  
I think you and I should stay the same  
_

Naruto's heart jumped into his throat as Hinata suddenly found his cerulean eyes with her pale ones. The way she looked at him…it was amazed, scared, delighted, exhilarated…a mask of panic flitted over her beautiful face and Naruto was afraid she'd stop singing…but then she took the mic in both hands and put her soul into the next verse, her eyes still locked onto his.

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine  
_

Hinata reached out to him as she sang the last line, her expression longing and pleading for something she couldn't fit into the words of her song. Naruto silently begged her to tell him what she wanted, so he could give it to her…whatever she wanted, he would give it to her…he couldn't deny her anything if he'd wanted to. And she wanted something desperately, that was plain enough. Something…or someone…

_Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?  
_

Holy ramen, _he_ was the guy! She wanted _him_! Naruto shook his head with joyful disbelief: the only thing more shocking than this revelation was how inexpressibly dense he was. He grinned his signature goofy smile at Hinata, and something in his face told her all she needed to know. She lifted the mic from its stand and danced around the stage as she finished the last verses.

_I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself  
_

Kami, Hinata was beautiful.

"Figure it out yet, fox-boy?" Kiba demanded with a wolfish grin.

"Shut it, dog breath." Kiba just laughed, along with Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji.

_If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself  
_  
_Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself_

Hinata stood back from the mic, breathing hard as the clubgoers applauded her performance. Several of the male members of the audience even stood up, hollering their appreciation in drunken tones. Naruto stirred in his seat, irritated, but Hinata only replaced the microphone in its holder, waved vaguely to her admirers, collected her jacket, and climbed the steps off the stage. Naruto kept his eyes on her as she made her way back to her table; this time, he recognized Tenten's buns, two blonde heads, and one pink one sitting there as well.

"Do you think Hinata will tell them we're here?" he asked his friends. No one answered him.

oOo

Hinata collapsed into her chair by Tenten, her heart racing from being in front of all those people _and_ seeing Naruto. Of course, if he was here, then so were all the boys her friends were going to sing for. The whole point of tonight was to purge themselves of all their pent-up emotions, and be honest about what they felt. How could they do that if the boys were sitting _right there_?

Then again, the other girls didn't have to know about their unexpected audience…

"That was amazing, Hinata!" Ino gushed. "I've never seen you that good before!"

"Good job, girl," Temari said warmly.

"If only Naruto were here to see that," Sakura added. "If he'd been here, there's no way even he could've mistaken your message."

Hinata grinned shyly, her mind made up. "Thank you," she replied quietly. "But your compliments aren't distracting Tenten from who's going up next."

The weapons mistress smiled evilly. "Indeed not. Temari, your turn."

The Sand kunoichi downed the rest of her drink in a single gulp. "All right. Do your worst." Tenten leaned over and whispered in her ear. "What? Are you shitting me? That is so _not_ my style!"

"Tough luck, hot stuff. You've got to admit, the message is fitting."

Temari sighed. "Whatever. I've got nothing to lose."

_And everything to gain_, Hinata thought as her sandy blonde friend rose from their table.

_**AN: A special prize to anyone who can guess the artist!!!! And can you believe Hinata's deviousness? I must confess, I love devious Hinata :3**_

_**Review, or I'll tell the Sand Siblings you helped Sasori and Deidara invade the village. And they WILL believe me. **__***evil grin***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Yay! I feel loved! Thanks to **_

_**--BrokenAngel363 (I don't see Temari as being that sentimental…or at least being that open about being sentimental. X) But read on, I promise it gets good!)**_

_**--Kawaii Chibi-kun (Why thank you!)**_

_**--Musik Drache (Hinata does rock, doesn't she? :D)**_

_**--xXkickass-kunoichiXx (Sorry, a rule of karaoke challenge is that all but one song has to be by the same artist. But boy, do I feel you when it comes to Paramore!)**_

_**--royalburnisce1865 (My heart sings at your generous rhapsodies! Thank you!)**_

_**--Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku (Holy Ramen!)**_

_**--Orchird Tiger Lily (You're ever so welcome!)**_

_**for your undying support and praise. Special props to Angel and Tiger Lily for correctly guessing the recurring artist: Taylor Swift! Now, on with the show! ShikaTema, here we come!**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, yada yada yada**_

Karaoke Night, Chapter 4: Just Friends?/You Belong With Me

Shikamaru leaned his throbbing temple against the chilled, almost-full glass in his hand. While it was amusing to see his friends' prospective ladies bare their souls to an inebriated audience that wouldn't remember any of tonight (conveniently enough), he still had a stress-induced headache from the inner turmoil brought on by his and Ino's relationship and the termination of said relationship. The whirl of emotions and confusion was too much to bear for a shinobi who was so used to straightforwardness and clear paths marked by superior intellect. Shikamaru sighed quietly, allowing the bottom edge of the glass to dig into the side of his head. He'd see Temari tomorrow—she always knew what to do, or could make him forget his troubles for the time they were together. You wouldn't think it was possible, but she actually had a knack for that kind of thing.

A swell of applause signaled the MC's return to the mic for another intro, but Shikamaru kept his eyes closed; it was probably Sakura or Ino, and he had a pretty good idea what and who they would sing about.

"Hey, hey, hey, everybodyyyyy!" the MC called. "Now our next performer tonight is also participating in the Challenge—yeah, that's right!" he broke off, encouraging the appreciative crowd. "Now, our next performer may be playing it old school, but I hear this is her first time on the stage, so please give a rousing Leaf welcome to…TEMARI NO SABAKU!"

Shikamaru's eyes flew open, astonished. Sure enough, a familiar, spiky blonde head was bobbing above the crowd, making it's way onto the platform. _Holy shit._

oOo

Temari looked out over the sea of indistinguishable faces and abruptly decided to do something a bit rash. Whether it was her own pent-up frustration or the alcohol controlling her actions, Temari whipped out a kunai and swiftly cut the ties of her four pigtails, letting the sandy blonde hair tumble around her face and onto her shoulders. The onlookers hooted and hollered, whistled and catcalled.

"Now, now, boys," she purred into the mic. "Just because I'm single doesn't mean I'm available." And with that cryptic admonishment, the Sand kunoichi signaled for the recording to begin. Rhythmic, bouncy guitar music sounded through the club.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's goin' off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

(Her voice suited her, Shikamaru thought, clear and strong and crisp and low, with a vaguely sharp flourish to it. And damn if it wasn't a little sexy.)

Temari smirked flirtatiously, as if Shikamaru were in the room and all the barriers between them had ceased to exist. The truth was, nobody understood his humor except her, because no one else had the mental capacity to fully appreciate his mix of intellect and dry sarcasm.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listenin' to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Got that right. Ino may have been Shikamaru's partner when they were genin, but Temari could guarantee that Shikamaru never talked as openly with anyone as he did with Temari. She could see through any façade of boredom or irritation he tried to retreat behind, so there were virtually no secrets between them.

_She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

Temari frowned a little, concentrating on the notes and pondering the implications of the chorus. Come to think of it, how could such a smart guy like Shikamaru have gotten it so wrong? He needed a low-maintenance tomboy who could keep up with his intricate strategizing, while still being bossy as hell. And though Ino was her friend and matched the bossy-as-hell part of the job description, Temari couldn't believe Shikamaru could be so dense as to think the shop-a-holic was the girl for him.

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be_

_Laughin' on a park bench, thinkin' to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

That was the thing with Shikamaru—it never ceased to amaze Temari how easy it was to be around him. Everything in her relaxed a little, and she never got bored or ran out of things to say. Hell, he could make her _laugh_ if he tried hard enough, something she rarely allowed anyone to see. She preferred that everyone think of her as take-charge, smart, and a force to be reckoned with.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, whatcha doin' with a girl like that?_

Now matter how hard he tried, she could always see through Shikamaru's pretenses and excuses. She was one of the few people he really and truly smiled around, though it had faded as his relationship with Ino had deepened. Temari was certain that she had been the first one to see how hard Shikamaru had to work to be with Ino—it had gotten to the point where he lost sight of who he really was.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standin' by and waitin' at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Okay, so he was the one who waited at her back door, rather than the other way around, but who was really keeping track?

_Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

She was the one he'd turned to when he lost himself in the mindless pleasantries of being Ino's boyfriend. He'd come to _her,_ desperate and confused, and his utter cluelessness had touched her carefully guarded heart. She'd never seen him so at a loss of things to say or do, and it had scared the shit out of her. But she'd been there for him, she'd made him face reality, she'd made him see just how far he'd strayed from his path and called him back to it.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standin' by and waitin' at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Temari was pouring her heart and soul into the song now, her pulse beating in time against the inside of her chest. Who cared if this wasn't her type of music, it felt _so good_ to get all this emotion out of her system. She could practically feel the pent-up emotions flow out of her mouth along with the notes.

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me_

Temari panted as the song wound down, returning the mic to its stand. She was spent and exhilarated at the same time, emotionally satiated and physically charged. No wonder the Leaf girls did this—with all their boy issues, they needed all the outlets they could get.

oOo

Shikamaru stared as Temari took her bow, her sandy hair wild and loose around her shoulders. The flush in her cheeks, the light in her eyes, the gleam of her arrogant grin—it was all so familiar, yet he felt like he was seeing her for the first time.

"Well, genius?" Naruto asked, grinning. "Have you clued in yet?"

Shikamaru ogled at his blond friend. "_You_ knew?!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "What? It wasn't like I was the only one." He looked at Kiba, Sasuke, and Neji for back-up, but all he received was blank stares. "Really? It was just me?" His signature grin grew wider. "Guess I'm not as idiotic as everyone thought."

"How did you know?" Shikamaru demanded. This revelation was a severe blow to his pride; if Naruto could read Temari, who Shikamaru knew better than anyone, better than him, the apocalypse was surely looming on the horizon.

The Jinchuuriki snorted. "Dude," he said pityingly. "Even when you were with Ino, you spent more time around Temari."

Shikamaru blinked. "No shit."

Naruto nodded sagely. "Shit, my friend. Shit."

Shikamaru looked back at Temari as she resumed her seat with her friends. Something had taken place here, on this night, in this smoky karaoke bar, and he would be damned if he let it go unnoticed.

oOo

"Not your style, huh?" Tenten asked slyly as Temari collapsed into her place in their circle.

"Not my style," Temari agreed. "But you have to admit, the message is fitting."

Tenten laughed, full-throated and loud. "All righty then. As long as one blonde went up, we might as well have the other. Ino, your turn."

Ino lifted her head off of the tabletop. "Whatcha got for me?" she slurred. Even with her hair mussed, her eyes bloodshot, and her makeup smeared, she managed to look the most attractive while intoxicated.

Tenten leaned over and whispered into the cornsilk blonde's ear, one hand shielding her lips from their friends' prying eyes. Ino frowned when the weapons' mistress pulled away. "You're mean," she pouted.

"You know it's true," Tenten insisted, leaning back in her seat and pointing at the stage obstinately. "Get to it."

_**AN: **__***chuckles* God, I love Naruto. He's a knucklehead, but he's such a loveable knucklehead. **_

_**Whaddya think of switching to the girls' perspective during the song? I'm kinda just rollin' with it, depending on the chapter and the couple involved. Thoughts?**_

_**Yay ShikaTema! :D Review please, or…or…or I'll tell Kakashi it was **_**you **_**who stole is Icha-Icha Paradise collection! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: No time for a lengthy note, just thanks to **__waterblossomangel13, , xXkickass-kunoichiXx, Orchird Tiger Lily, Musik Drache, Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku, __**and**__ SuperFreak85 __**for reviewing the last chapter. Now on to Ino! **_

_**I've posted disclaimers already, why do I need one now? Just read already!**_

Karaoke Night, Chapter 5: History Can Repeat Itself/The Way I Loved You

Kiba scratched behind Akamaru's ears absently, keeping an eye on Shikamaru. His brainiac friend hunched in his seat, rubbing the sparse stubble he called facial hair as he thought.

Kiba cleared his throat, unable to resist any longer. "So…Shikamaru…Temari, huh?"

Shikamaru—along with Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke—raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Looks that way. Why?" But he had his knowing face on, the one where he knew what you were thinking and that you didn't want to talk about it.

Kiba swallowed the guilty lump in his throat and tried anyway. "Well…"

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," the MC interrupted, "Three Challengers down, two to go! Up next, let's hear a warm Leaf welcome for the one, the only, the silver-blonde kunoichi with a voice of gold, INO YAMANAKA!"

To Kiba's great annoyance, all the males in the room immediately shot to their feet as Ino loped up the steps to the stage. To Kiba's great concern, he noticed the red tinge surrounding her ice blue eyes, the smudged eye make-up, and the carelessly mussed hair. Ino was, to put it bluntly, upset.

"Hey, boys," she slurred into the mic, and Kiba frowned at the alcohol in her voice; Akamaru whuffed his quiet agreement. "So I just dumped a great guy and realized something about an old flame. Take a guess at what it is."

Kiba strained forward, aching for her. _Ino,_ he thought, _what have you gotten yourself into now?_

oOo

Ino let her head loll downwards until her chin touched her collarbone. Her audience would think the move a flirtatious ploy, but really, she was just tired. Weary to the bone. As tired as all the other girls back at her table. The thing that set her apart was how crappy she felt about hurting someone else. Nodding in time to the rhythmic guitar as it sounded over the club speakers, Ino lifted her head and let the emotions take her.

_He is sensible and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like_

_I couldn't ask for anything better_

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_

_And he says you look beautiful tonight_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

But, like Temari said, fine wasn't good enough, not when she knew there was something more for her out there…

_But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain_

_And it's 2 a.m. and I'm cursin' your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

The pain had been doubled, but so had the passion and the joy. She'd let Kiba take her farther than she'd let Shikamaru, and a small part of her whispered that she didn't want anyone _but_ Kiba doing that to her again.

_He respects my space and never makes me wait_

_And he calls exactly when he says he will_

_He's close to my mother, talks business with my father_

_He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable_

When the hell was a kunoichi's life about being comfortable, goddammit! It was about taking risks, stepping out of your comfort zone, and living life to its fullest while you still had the time. Maybe because her work life was so chaotic, she'd felt the need to have a placid personal life…but that didn't exactly work out.

_But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain_

_And it's 2 a.m. and I'm cursin' your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

She'd forgotten that his argumentative nature was one of the things she so enjoyed about him. His aggression, his stubbornness, his loyalty, his never-die attitude, his total and complete lack of pretenses…all the things that made him Kiba, all the things Shikamaru wasn't, all the things she loved…

_He can't see the smile I'm faking_

_And my heart's not breaking_

_Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated_

_Got away by some mistake and now_

Shikamaru, bless him, was too confused with his own feelings to notice hers, and she didn't blame him for it. It was her fault. She'd never realized what a special thing she and Kiba had, and now she craved it more than a drug addict craved heroine. It was a constant ache inside her that refused to go away, and now she had no choice but to give in to it.

_I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain_

_It's 2 a.m. and I'm cursin' your name_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

Ino could feel the traitorous ache in her throat, but the tears only put that much more conviction into her song. She still loved him. But it was too late to do anything about it.

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

_Never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

oOo

Kiba stared, openmouthed, as Ino hopped off the stage without acknowledging her hard-won applause. He thought he'd seen her at her most emotional when they were together…boy, was he ever wrong.

"Kiba?"

Kiba looked over at Shikamaru's shrewd, amused, and resigned expression and winced. Akamaru whined.

"Sorry, Shikamaru." Kiba looked away, feeling dirty and undeserving.

He heard Shikamaru sigh. "Don't feel guilty, idiot. She loves you, you love her—do something about it."

Kiba quirked his eyebrows hopefully, watching Ino collapse in place next to Temari and hide her face in a curtain of ash blonde hair. The Sand kunoichi rubbed her friend's back sympathetically, and Kiba's heart wrung at the thought of Ino crying over him. Whoever made her cry deserved a punch in the gut, he'd always believed that; and though he'd beaten himself up about letting her go, it had always been in ways that hurt more than a physical blow.

"You know, Shikamaru, I think I will."

"Wait a while longer," Neji advised. "I want to talk to Tenten, but it would be unwise to reveal our presence now."

"Why?" Naruto demanded. "I want to see Hinata."

Neji and Shikamaru traded a glance, then looked to Sasuke. "Every one of the girls has performed," the Hyuuga prodigy stated slowly.

"Every one except…" Shikamaru went on, "Sakura."

oOo

Tenten looked Sakura over with sad eyes as Temari and Hinata comforted Ino. The strange, pained determination still lingered in her jade green eyes, which were bright with alcohol instead of their usual good cheer. Tenten knew that even Tsunade, horrendous bettor that she was, could guess what the young sannin was thinking.

"Sakura." The pinkette looked up from her intense study of the table. "Your turn." Her countenance, once so expressive and animated, did not change.

"Okay."

"You get to pick the song." Temari and Hinata's heads whipped up to stare at Tenten—while inside the parameters of the Karaoke Challenge rules, this move was unprecedented. "Just remember the theme and the artist."

A tiny, microscopic, humorless smirk played across Sakura's full mouth. "I know what I want to do." She rose from her chair and crossed over to where Yuuki monitored the soundboard.

Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and Ino watched her ascend the stage, their hearts constricting like twisted towels.

_**AN: Hope it was good in a big hurry REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! That is all.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Hey, it's me, back from the dead. Sorry about the whole update thing—and I started out so well! Anyway, thanks to**_

_**--cherryluver19**_

_**--xXxjustbecausexXx**_

_**--Shoten Shinzui (I didn't like Taylor Swift, either, until I heard the album these songs were on…I was just listening to it, and I could pick out which song was most appropriate for each girl. It was kind of an epiphany moment.)**_

_**--Rosabelle the Sarcastic**_

_**--RealBookAholic (please elaborate—wrong how?)**_

_**--Musik Drache**_

_**--Hikari-letal-blood**_

_**--hazeymist (yeah, honestly, I don't even know why I'm stuck on KibaIno, I just find it easier to write than SaiIno)**_

_**--IcyMysticWarrior**_

_**--SasuSaku707**_

_**-- .princess.-**_

_**--Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku (patience, I promise you will like the ending :3)**_

_**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys ROCK! I know none of you like the cliffy, so here it is, the song you've all been waiting for…SASUSAKU! w00t!**_

Karaoke Night, Chapter 6: Done/White Horse

Sasuke closed his eyes after Ino's applause died down. As his friends had said, only Sakura hadn't performed yet, but Sasuke was pretty confident he knew what she would sing about. Something about him—blaming him, begging him, worshipping him, something along those lines. It flattered his still-ample ego to think of her attached to him for all these years, but Sakura meant more to Sasuke than she used to.

While with Orochimaru, he'd buried every feeling, every emotion to hide his disgust of his teacher and some of the techniques Orochimaru employed; it was all worth it if he killed Itachi, after all. Then, after Itachi's death, he'd allowed his emotions to resurface, and an ache had rooted in Sasuke's chest. He'd put it down to his desire to destroy the Leaf Village…until he'd seen Sakura again. The vague ache had sharpened, burned, and demanded to be closer to her. If he was honest with himself, Sasuke could eventually admit that he'd been overwhelmed by his need for his ravishing female teammate.

Not that Sakura knew anything about his feelings for her. Even though Sasuke knew she still cared for him romantically, he'd never revealed his own attachment to her. He reasoned that Sakura was kidding herself, that after all this time and all he'd done, there was no way she could really love him. What had he done to deserve someone like her, anyway? She was brilliant, beautiful, fiery, powerful, compassionate, and patient when Naruto wasn't around. He was deceitful, dark-hearted, egotistical, traitorous, and mean.

There was no way in hell she felt as strongly about him as he did about her.

The MC interrupted his depressing train of thought. "Okay, ladies and gents, the Challenge is almost over! Only one talented kunoichi left to go! So, without further ado, give it up for the Leaf Village's loveliest cherry blossom, SAKURA HARUNO!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke kept his eyes shut as the rest of the club cheered, so he couldn't see the glares his friends shot in his direction. They were of the mind that he should pay better attention at a time like this.

"Hey, everybody," Sakura said into the mic. "Um, you guys are too drunk to remember what happens tonight, right?" she asked as she herself blinked owlishly and swayed unsteadily on her feet.

"HELL YES!" someone yelled. The rest of the club supported the sentiment. Sasuke cracked open an eyelid, intrigued.

"Well, in that case, I'd like to make an announcement," Sakura went on. "I'm leaving the Leaf Village. Tomorrow."

Sasuke's entire body went on high alert. He didn't notice the shocked looks and whispers circulating through the karaoke club, barely registered the lack of shock on the faces of Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari. All that mattered was the mussed-up, intoxicated beauty onstage. Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba looked from Sakura, to Sasuke, to each other in panicked movements. Naruto slumped in his seat, covering his eyes with one hand in a gesture of despairing weariness.

"That being said," Sakura continued. "This song should help explain why."

A single word ran through Sasuke's usually articulate brain. _Idiot._

3

Sakura Haruno was done. Done with a capital D-O-N-E. She'd only ever loved one man her entire life—a man who'd ignored her, disregarded her, betrayed her, and returned to haunt her. She seemed to see him everywhere these days; his newfound sense of decency compelled him to spend friendly amounts of time with her, Naruto, Kakashi, and even Sai. But that was all he was: friendly. He had to know how she still felt—hell, the whole Village knew—but he remained purely platonic.

A small part of her whispered that she'd hoped he'd come back for her. After that day, when he'd thanked her and left her unconscious on that bench…she could've sworn something passed between them, even at that tender age. All these years later, they were both nineteen and single, but the only perceptible change in their relationship was Sasuke's overall increase in warmth.

Well, fine. She'd waited. That was all she seemed to do with him. She waited for him to return to the Village, she waited for him to address the feelings she knew she'd made so public…and then Sakura realized. _She was doing exactly what she'd done as a genin._ And she'd sworn a vow that she'd never be that weak again, that she'd never depend on others to protect her. That vow included protecting her heart, the way her male teammates were still prone to doing.

Sakura was done with being weak and dependent. She was done with waiting.

The opening of the song was a lone guitar, mournfully strumming along. The rich tones of a cello added an appropriately poignant sound.

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel _

_Comes out just when you need it to _

_As I paced back and forth all this time _

_Cause I honestly believed in you_  

And look where that belief had gotten her: alone and miserable. She'd worried about him for _years_, had risked her life multiple times to try and save him, had compelled Naruto to risk his life even more times than she had hers, and he thought he could make all of that hurt and guilt evaporate with a simple _apology?_ Maybe it was good enough for Naruto and the Village, but it wasn't good enough for her.

_Holding on, the days drag on _

_Stupid girl, I should've known _

_I should've known_  

And yet, who is truly rational when it comes to love?

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale _

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet _

_Lead her up the stairwell  _

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town _

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down _

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_  

Not that Sasuke would ever break out a white horse of his own. But even if he had…ah, hell, she'd probably run right back to him. _Stupid,_ she chided herself.

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes _

_And never really had a chance _

_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_

_You had to fight to have to upper hand_

_I had so many dreams about you and me _

_Happy endings, now I know_  

The tears stung in Sakura's throat and eyes, but she held them back mercilessly. So what if that stanza was so true it physically hurt her heart to sing it?

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale _

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet _

_Lead her up the stairwell  _

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town _

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down _

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_  

_And there you are on your knees _

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me _

_Just like I always wanted—but I'm so sorry_  

Psh, yeah right. She only _wished_ she could give herself the satisfaction of refusing the unconquerable Sasuke Uchiha. She wished that he would break down and get on his knees in the first place. To be wanted, needed by him was her greatest desire…

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale _

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well _

_This is a big world, that was a small town _

_They're in my rearview mirror disappearing now_  

Sakura knew that the somebody she sang about was a hollow threat. No one would, could, or even should fill the hole in her heart she reserved for Sasuke. She knew it even as she sang her defiance and rejection of the man in question.

_And it's too late for you and your white horse _

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now_  

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa _

_Try and catch me now _

_Oh, it's too late to catch me now_

Sakura closed her eyes briefly as the cello on the recording emitted a final, reverberating note, before descending the stage. She wove her way through the crowd, her jade green eyes reddened but dry, and all but threw herself on Hinata and Ino. Four pairs of feminine hands soothed her back and hair as she mastered her control over the flood of tears. Not a single drop escaped her grip, though the burning ache in her throat rendered her totally unable to speak.

3

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…do you think he passed out or something?"

"His eyes are open."

"Is he even breathing?"

"Maybe he's gone catatonic."

"In English, smarty-pants?"

"It means he's basically shut down under shock, Naruto. Speaking of which, you didn't seem surprised at Sakura's announcement."

"Yeah, Neji, I know. I mean, I knew—I mean, she told me she was leaving a week ago."

"Stupid blond ninja say what?!"

"I'm not stupid, dog breath, I just couldn't talk her out of it. When she sets her mind to something, she has a stubborn streak like you wouldn't believe. She's already convinced Granny to let her go and everything."

"So, she won't be a missing-nin? Hallelujah."

"My thoughts exactly, Shikamaru. My thoughts exactly."

"Hey, guys, I think he's coming around. Akamaru, help him out with that."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Kiba, why is your dog slobbering all over my katana hand? Never mind, I don't want to know. If you'll excuse me, gentleman, I have somewhere to be." And Sasuke stood up and strode purposefully toward the girls' table, his Uchiha pride and emotionless mask shattering like brittle glass.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, Neji, and Kiba. "C'mon. We better go make sure he doesn't hurt anyone."

"Including himself," Naruto added. The four young shinobi sprang out of their seats and followed their friend.

3

_She will not leave._ That was all he could think. _I won't let her leave. Kami, please don't let her leave._

_**AN: Another cliffy! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Review or I'll tell Sasuke that you gave Sakura the idea to leave!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: SHE'S…ALIIIVE!**_

_**Um…yeah…I have no excuse. I fell of the Naruto fanwagon for a while, and with all the girls done I just kept coming up with excuses to procrastinate. But then **__**XxXangelkunoichiXxX gave me a kick in the pants via review, and I was shamed into diving in again. **_

_**Thanks to angel and the following for reviewing during my sad, sad hiatus:**_

_**-Hitokiri Shinzui**_

_**- .princess-**_

_**-IcyMysticWarrior**_

_**-Baby-Cat-7**_

_**-Musik Drache**_

_**-Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku**_

_**-hazeymist**_

_**-naruto watching freak**_

_**-xXxjustbecausexXx**_

_**-The Shaggy Experience456**_

_**-Rosabelle the Sarcastic**_

_**-cherryluver19**_

_**-Duzell-Reincarnated**_

_**-hpnarutardsjedipirate1234**_

_**-CattyGothLoli**_

_**-There is no 'L' in Carissa**_

_**-Skittles31**_

_**-Forever in Your Heart**_

_**-Little Angel of the Starz**_

_**-DreamerxReality**_

_**-dattebayo1213**_

_**-otaku876**_

_**-Miyuki Takaneko**_

_**-Sandanio**_

_**I only hope that this chapter makes…urgh…a **__year and a half__** of absence worthwhile. I submit myself to your scolding and derision. Now, onward!**_

Karaoke Night, Chapter 7: Desperation/Please Don't Leave Me

Sasuke shoved his way through the hot, sweaty press of bodies around the karaoke stage. Through the haze of cigarette smoke and low lighting, he could see Sakura put a folded bill under her empty glass and get up; her friends followed. He pushed and shoved, but drunk bodies were heavier and more obstinate than sober ones. One of them stumbled onto the stage and started a new song, loud and off-key.

_I don't know if I can yell any louder _

_How many times have I kicked you outta here? _

_Or said something insulting? _

Someone elbowed him in the stomach. He thought to use his Chidori on these smelly mouth-breathers, but Naruto caught his upper arm and said, "They're civilians, baka."

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair as she waited for Temari to shoulder her fan, staring sidelong at the door. Sasuke snarled.

_I can be so mean when I wanna be _

_I am capable of really anything _

_I can cut you into pieces _

_When my heart is…broken _

Short of killing people, there was no way he could get to Sakura in time. Sasuke saw that, and acted on the first instinct that came to him. He wrenched out of Naruto's grip, vaulted onto the karaoke stage, and shoved the sloshed singer to the ground. He ignored the complaints of his audience and fastened his eyes on Sakura.

She turned away and started for the door. Something in his chest fluttered and stretched thin.

He sang:

_Please don't leave me _

_Please don't leave me _

Sakura stopped and slowly, **slowly** turned to him. Her lime green eyes were wide open. Sasuke sang to them, straight into them.

_I always say how I don't need you _

_But it's always gonna come right back to this _

_Please, don't leave me _

At least, if she turned back and tried to leave the club, he had a good vantage point from which to leap and stop her. High ground was everything. Sasuke removed the mic from its stand to give himself more freedom of movement, and glanced at the karaoke prompter for the words to the next verse.

_How did I become so obnoxious? _

_What is it with you that makes me act like this? _

_I've never been this nasty _

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest? _

_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest _

_But, baby, I don't mean it _

_I mean it, I promise _

Shit, but that was accurate. Sasuke looked up again and saw Sakura still staring at him. He sang again, and felt the words pouring out of his eyes rather than just his mouth.

_Please don't leave me _

_No, please don't leave me _

_I always say how I don't need you _

_But it's always gonna come right back to this _

_Please, don't leave me _

Sasuke saw the words for the bridge pop up in his periphery, and sang them with all the spirit and fire he had in him. All he knew was that singing kept Sakura from leaving. He didn't notice that the club had gone quiet.

_I forgot to say out loud _

_How beautiful you really are to me _

_I can't be without _

_You're my perfect little punching bag _

_And I need you _

_I'm sorry_

Naruto hoped to God Sasuke never remembered his pride, or realized that he was pouring his heart out in front of half the Village. Come to that, he hoped to God Sasuke knew how much truth there was in what he was singing. The baka had serious emotional constipation issues.

_Please, please don't leave me _

_Baby, please don't leave me (no, don't leave me) _

_Please don't leave me _

_(I always say) I always say how I don't need you _

_But it's always gonna come right back to this _

Sasuke was never a patient man, and he knew that the song ended with endless repetition. He jumped down from the stage in the middle of the chorus and followed the path of least resistance he'd mapped out while onstage—hug the left side, through the section of sleepy drunks, use the back half of a stool as a step, and he was clear. Sakura still stared at him, unblinking, immobile.

_Please, don't leave me (baby) _

_Please don't leave me (ah ah) _

_I always say how I don't need you _

_But it's always gonna come right back to this _

_Please, please don't leave me _

Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Ino glanced from Sasuke to Sakura—neither of whom acknowledged them—and slipped away.

"Is this a good idea?" Hinata asked.

"If it keeps her here," said Ino, looking over her shoulder.

"And if it keeps him sane," said Temari.

Tenten nodded. "Either way, we can't afford to lose both of them." She leaned against the bar and scanned the sweaty crowd for Sasuke's entourage.

_Baby, please, please don't leave me_

Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other. He was a shadow, dressed all in black, skin just a few shades darker than deathly. He stood with his shoulders squared and his fists clenched at his sides. She was a ghost, a cherry tree choked with ice, her color gone and her visage pale. She stood with one arm wrapped around herself and the other hand shielding her heart, her shoulder angled toward the door. Their eyes stared into each other, black and pale green.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Hey."

_**AN: My lovely reviewers, I do not deserve your kindness. If you can find it in your big-as-Shukaku hearts, I would beg your forgiveness. *Falls prostrate at reviwers' mercy* **_

_**Needless to say, now that I found the perfect song for Sasuke, I gotta go and do the other guys. Crap. '^_^**_


End file.
